Lucy Tales
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: A PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan Episode-Lucy narrates some peculiar fairytales that Snoopy wrote. Stories include but aren't limited to Little Red Haired RIding Hood, Sally White and the Seven Birds, and Lucy's spin on Hansel and Gretel
1. Prologue

Fan Episode 4: Lucy Tales

**PROLOGUE**

"Alright, guys...it's fairytale night." Lucy smiled widely as she flopped onto the couch, a big book of fairytales in her hand. "Now, which fairytale do you wanna hear first?"

"Any kind will do, Lucy." Dolores reassured.

"Yeah, Lucille." Peppermint Patty agreed.

"If you want my opinion," Began Schroeder timidly, "Little Red Riding Hood IS an all time classic."

"Indeed." Franklin smiled.

"She was a weird client..." Snoopy thought. "Brown hair, glasses and a red riding hood...tried suing the wolf..."

Ignoring Snoopy, Lucy smiled as she grabbed the bubble pipe next to her and blew into it. "Any suggestions on classics, Carlin?" she asked.

"Well..." Marcie began, "Beauty and the Beast is nice...a tale about loving from the heart IS a classic...then again, so's The Little Mermaid and Cinderella..."

"You're definitely a Belle..." Peppermint Patty joked before a female dog began yapping. Indeed, it WAS Snoopy's sister, Belle. "No offense, Belle."

"As l-long as it gets C-Carrie to sleep, I'm fine with it." Claudia smiled, holding a baby girl in her arms.

"Whoa, Claude, I never knew you had a baby sister."

"Sister? Carrie's my niece..."

"Niece?!"

"Kayla's t-twenty-seven going on twenty-eight."

"Oh..."

"Okay, girls. I got a book of fairytales ready." Snoopy declared, holding his manuscript as the gang cheered.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A NEW RIDING HOOD**


	2. Story 1

**STORY 1: LITTLE RED HAIRED RIDING HOOD**

_Starring:_

_Snoopy_

_Woodstock_

_Charlie Brown_

_Rerun Van Pelt _

_and Heather Wold_

_Lucy: Once upon a time, in a tiny house in the forest, a little girl was tying her riding hood in a knot. Her name's Heather but everyone called her the Little Red Haired Riding Hood due to her flowing red hair and her teal riding hood. One day, she was asked to bring a basket of goodies to her friend._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Linus exclaimed.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Heather? As in-"

"Yup, the Little Red Haired Girl."

"The one from Homecoming?"

The two siblings then looked over at Woodstock and Marcie, who were indeed giggling at something; Lucy didn't investigate what it was though.

"Anyways..." Lucy continued.

_Lucy: Little Red Haired Riding Hood was skipping through the forest when she came across a werebeagle*. "Hello, little girl. Where're you going?" he asked. _

_"I'm taking these goodies to my friend, mister werebeagle." she repl-_

"Werebeagle?" the girl in the blue dress questioned. "Werebeagle?!"

"That's what it says, Lucy. 'Werebeagle'." Pigpen explained.

"I agree; where's the beagle." Melanie asked as the kids face palmed.

"She said wereb-b-beagle; not where's the beagle, Mel." Claudia explained.

"Oh, my mistake."

_Lucy: "Goodies?! What kind of goodies?" the werebeagle thought._

_"There's root beer and chocolate chip cookies." Little Red Haired Riding Hood responded happily._

_"Where does your friend live?"_

_"The other side of the forest, Mister Werebeagle."_

"Doesn't she know NOT to talk to strangers?" Peppermint Patty complained.

"It's part of the story." Lucy explained. "I DIDN'T write it either; SNOOPY did."

"Based on true events." Snoopy beamed.

"Just be quiet..." Schroeder groaned.

"Oh we will." Joslyn smiled, leaning closer to Lucy's shoulder.

"Very well." Lucy gave a smile of her own.

_Lucy: "Then I know a shortcut to get there; follow the flower trail until you see hiss house," he smiled, "What does it look like?"_

_"It's yellow with a zigzag roof..." she responded._

_And with that, she skipped off through the flower trail whilst the werebeagle raced through the forest and came across the house before knocking on the door._

_"Who's there?" her friend-a round headed kid-asked._

_"It's me; I brought cookies and root beer." the werebeagle explained._

_"Come in, Heather." he called out, only for the werebeagle to gobble him up in one bite._

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Melanie bawled. "That's so sad."

"Melanie, I'm losing my patience with you, young lady, now let me read in peace." Lucy bossed.

"Okay..."

Linus rolled his eyes as he held Eudora's hand. "You know, Lucy, Melanie didn't mean to cry, she's a sensitive person."

"And she makes Peppermint Patty look like Albert Einstein…" Marcie joked.

"Yeah..." agreed Hans with an awkward chuckle.

"Who's Albert?" Melanie asked.

"Really?" Schroeder groaned. "How lightheaded can she get?"

"MAY I CONTINUE, BLOCKHEADS?" Lucy shouted.

"Sure." Linus blushed.

"Why not?" Pigpen shrugged.

"Go ahead, Lucille." Peppermint Patty smiled, yawning slightly.

"Go on, Mamba-I mean Lucy." Rattler insisted.

"You can continue it." Cobra added.

"Oh yes, we won't interrupt anymore." Joslyn responded.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!" Snoopy exclaimed before covering his mouth. "Excuse me."

"Okay, NOW we have no more interruptions..." Schroeder joked.

"Snoopy!" Charlie Brown called out as the beagle whimpered shamefully.

"I think we feel his pain, kid..." Peppermint Patty chuckled to herself as Marcie secretly rolled her eyes.

"NOW may I continue?" Lucy coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah." the kids explained.

"Good, so-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Charlie Brown, go see what your brother needs."

"That's n-not Wyatt, Lucy..." Claudia spoke up. "It's C-Carrie, she's hungry..."

"Can't I read in peace here?" Lucy huffed.

"Let's read in the treehouse." Rerun suggested.

"Great idea!" Ox smiled.

"Indeed." Sally agreed.

"We can't all fit." Frieda reminded.

"Backyard." Linus replied.

"Much better." Violet smiled.

_Lucy: Soon, Little Red Haired Riding Hood had made it to the round headed kid's house and she walked in, only to see the werebeagle in his beanbag._

_"Why Charlie Brown, what big eyes you have." she stated._

_"The better to see things with, my dear." the werebeagle replied._

_"And what big, floppy ears you have."_

_"The better to hear you with, my dear."_

_"And what soft fur you have."_

_"The better to keep warm with, my dear."_

_"And what big teeth you have."_

_"The better to EAT you with, my dear."_

_"HELP! HELP!" Little Red Haired Riding Hood screamed._

"Someone, help her!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah!" agreed Rerun.

"Ugh..." Violet and Patty [Swanson] groaned.

_Lucy: Well, at the moment, a little boy and a yellow bird heard the screaming and went to see what was wrong. Then the werebeagle coughed the round headed kid up and they all lived happily ever after, THE END._

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" Peppermint Patty groaned.

"Yeah." Franco agreed.

"Indeed." Franklin yawned.

"Boring..." Marcie muttered.

"Lucy, try another story." Claudia insisted.

"Okay." Lucy smiled, holding up another manuscript.

_Owoo!_  
_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?_  
_Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood._  
_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,_  
_You sure are looking good._  
_You're everything a big bad wolf could want._  
_Listen to me._

_Little Red Riding Hood_  
_I don't think little big girls should_  
_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone._  
_Owoo!_

_What big eyes you have,_  
_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._  
_So just to see that you don't get chased_  
_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

_What full lips you have._  
_They're sure to lure someone bad._  
_So until you get to grandma's place_  
_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on_  
_Until I'm sure that you've been shown_  
_That I can be trusted walking with you alone._  
_Owoo!_

_Little Red Riding Hood_  
_I'd like to hold you if I could_  
_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't._  
_Owoo!_

_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with._  
_Little Red Riding Hood_  
_Even bad wolves can be good._  
_I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side._  
_Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place._

_Little Red Riding Hood_  
_You sure are looking good_  
_You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._  
_Owoo! I mean baa! Baa?_

**NEXT STORY: GERMAN TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

**'Little Red Riding Hood'** written by Ronald Blackwell

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, BMG Rights Management, Songtrust Ave


	3. Story 2

**STORY 2: BEAUTY AND THE GERMAN BEAST**

_Starring_

_Marceline Carlin_

_Hans_

_Floyd_

_Snoopy_

_Franco_

_Peppermint Patty_

_Frieda Rich_

_Claudia Alexandra Grandin_

_Skylar Williams_

_Snoopy_

_Gracie_

_and Charlie Brown_

"Hmm...Beauty and the Beast, huh?" Lucy asked, looking at the manuscript in confusion. "I DO like this. A story about a bookish girl falling in love with a beast whilst dealing with a boy who can't take his eyes off of her..." she then smirked at Marcie. "You know, _lambcake_, that sounds familiar."

"You said the L word..." Peppermint Patty cringed.

"What do you mean?"

"Never call me lambcake!" Marcie snapped, belting Lucy across the chops as Thibault cringed.

"Well, now I know how you feel..." Lucy whimpered.

"May I do the reading?" Thibault asked.

"Why not?" Lucy then turned to Schroeder, rubbing her cheek in agony, "Man, Marcie sure got ticked off..."

"I don't blame her." Peppermint Patty eye rolled.

Thibault chuckled as he cleared his throat. "'Beauty and the German Beast', written by Snoopy and read by Thibault Watkins."

"You'll do great, Tee-Wee." Rattler praised.

_Thibault: Once upon a time, in a little town in America, called Sparkyville, lived many children-tall ones, short ones, fat ones, skinny ones, boys, girls, birds and beagles. One of the kids was a girl named Marcelle, and she was a bookworm._

"Sounds familiar." joked Claudia.

"It is." Franco added.

"Yeah." Skylar agreed.

_Thibault: So one day, Marcelle was reading a book by the shade of an oak tree when a boy named Floydston snuck up behind her and exclaimed "Hiya Lambcake!" making her jump in the air before pounding him on the head._

"Ouch...is it safe to feel sorry for the boy?" Thibault cringed, shivering as a faint scar on his upper lip became a bit more vivid.

"Yeah, he didn't mean it though." Peppermint Patty chuckled.

"Anyways,"

_Thibault: On that same day, two boys had made it to Sparkyville for the first time, both foreigners from Germany and not knowing any English at all._

"That us!" exclaimed Hans.

"Yeah!" Franco agreed.

_Thibault: So the two boys made their way to a cottage where they were greeted by a girl with curly orange hair. "Come on in." she smiled before introducing herself. "I'm Frieda." _

_The two boys looked at each other before speaking up. "Hans." the blonde boy meekly said._

_"Und Franco." the black haired boy added._

_"Nice meeting you." Frieda smiled before letting them in._

_A few days later, Marcelle and her best friend, Patricia, were walking to Frieda's house when they met the two boys. Franco was looking around in wonder but Hans kept quiet._

_"Why's he so quiet, Frieda?" Patricia asked._

_"They speak a different language." Frieda explained. "This is Franco and that's Hans."_

_Marcelle looked up from her book to glance into Hans' eyes before a warm, fuzzy feeling overcame her. "Want me to read to you?" she asked as he gave her a confused look._

"Dang." Eudora stated. "That's dark..."

"And stormy." Snoopy added.

"Ahem?" Thibault gave an awkward cough.

"Do continue." Lucy smiled to herself.

_Thibault: So Marcelle sat Hans down on the couch before opening her book and reading it to him. He then pulled a book almost identical to hers and read from it in German. Patricia and Franco watched in confusion. Soon, Frieda's boyfriend, the round headed kid, had walked in alongside his dashing dog-Snoopy._

_"What's going on, babe?" asked the round headed kid._

_"The new kids are getting used to the English lingo." Patricia replied with a chuckle._

_"We see." Frieda joked._

_Minutes later, two kids named Skylar Williams and Claudia Grandin walked in, accompanied by a dog named Gracie. "What's the scoop?" Skylar asked._

_"These are Franco and Hans." Patricia introduced._

_"They're nice." Claudia smiled._

_"They don't speak English though." Frieda reminded as Floydston barged in and grabbed Marcelle by the arm and kissed her on the lips. _

_"Hiya, Lambcake." Floydston flirted before getting slugged across the face. "Who so mad, my beloved?"_

_"I don't like you!" Marcelle explained, growling._

_"But your dad gave me his blessing."_

_"I don't care if he gave you a diamond ring. I don't like you! I think i like Hans here."_

_Hans gulped, keeping quiet until Floydston stormed towards him and shouted "HEY GERMAN BOY, I LIKE MARCELLE? CAPISHE?"_

_Hans, fed up with the answer despite knowing little to no English, slugged Floydston and huffed. _

_"He's a blockhead." Marcelle explained as the blonde looked at her. "I can teach you English." she suggested as he smiled warmly._

"I don't know what to say about this." Linus shrugged.

"I do." a familiar voice smiled despite Marcie being the only one hearing him.

"I'm not your lambcake!" Marcie shouted as the others gave her confused looks, or in Claudia's case, covered her ears with her hands.

"Uh...Marcie, you flipped your lid. No one called you 'lambcake'." Melanie explained before covering her mouth. "Uh oh..."

"Now they have!" and with a punch, Melanie got belted across the chops, trembling before bursting into tears.

"Look what you did, Marceline Carlin!" Peppermint Patty scolded.

"I'm sick and tired of people calling me 'lambcake'..." Marcie sulked, folding her arms.

"How she hasn't beaten me to a pulse is a mystery..." Thibault shook his head.

"She forgive you." Hans replied.

"Yeah." Franco agreed.

"Maybe we should read another fairytale before Thibault jinxes it." joked Schroeder.

"Or before someone winds up in a coma." Joslyn added before facepalming. "No offense, Sally."

"None taken." pouted Sally as Snoopy pulled out another manuscript.

"Which story is that?" Peppermint patty asked, poking Marcie in the cheek.

"You'll see." Snoopy wagged his tail.

"I STILL SAY I HEARD HIS VOICE!" declared Marcie.

"As much as I don't wanna say it, she's delusional..." Frieda sighed.

"Sadly..." Lucy agreed.

"I hope it won't last." Dominick added.

"Same, Dom" Cobra sighed.

"In the m-meantime, let's hear the n-next fairytale." Claudia suggested.

**NEXT STORY: GIANT MISTAKE, SNOOPY**


	4. Story 3

**STORY 3: CHARLIE BROWN AND THE GIANT**

_Starring Charlie Brown_

_Sally Brown_

_Frieda Rich_

_Franklin Armstrong_

_Melanie_

_Snoopy_

_Woodstock_

_and featuring Lucy Van Pelt as the giant_

"Ready for this next story, guys?" Thibault asked as Lucy rubbed her cheek in pain. Schroeder had put ice on it, but Lucy's cheek was still aching despite the cold compress.

"Oh w-we sure are!" Claudia smiled, holding Carrie in her arms.

"Good, this next story is Charlie Brown and the Giant." Thibault explained.

"Lambcake...lambcake..." Cobra joked before getting a punch in the nose. "MY NOSE!"

"You okay?" Dominick asked, comforting his girlfriend.

"Yeah..."

"Well, let's begin the story before Cobra needs a nose transplant." Rattler suggested.

"Okay."Thibault snickered to himself.

_Thibault: Once upon a time, on a small farm in Western Sparkyville, lived a poor family of five-the Browns-a mother named Maureen, a father named Silas Junior, a boy named Charlie, his sister Sally and baby brother Wyatt. They lived with their talented-and handsome dog-Snoopy. One day, Maureen Brown instructed to Charlie Brown to sell Snoopy to the market for some coins for food._

_Being an obedient boy, Charlie Brown went to the market to sell his dog, and made his way to a booth._

_"May we help you?" the boy asked._

_"Yes, I want to trade my dog for some food." Charlie explained._

_"We don't have food." the boy explained. _

_"Then how aren't we hungry, Frankie?" the girl asked._

_"Because we sell magic beans here."_

_"Magic beans?" Charlie Brown's eyes instantly lit up._

_"Indeed. You just have to plant it and beans will come out of a beanstalk higher than the empire state building!" the girl exclaimed. "Even higher than heaven too!"_

"Wow." the kids smiled.

"Lambcake..." Cobra threatened again, rubbing her nose bridge.

"Don't even think about doing it." Peppermint Patty yelped.

"Oh dang..."

"Oh well is a better choice of words." Lucy shushed.

"Whatever..." Cobra sighed.

"Ahem!" shouted Thibault.

"G-go on. We're listening." Claudia smiled.

_Thibault: Upon returning home with the magic beans, Sally snatched them from her big brother's fist and tossed them out in the backyard. "You're crazy, Big Brother!" she exclaimed._

_"Well...I..." Charlie Brown trembled._

_"Mom's gonna hate you forever for this." _

_"Sally-"_

_"Don't 'Sally' me. We're not eating supper tonight thanks to you!"_

_That night, the magic beans became a beanstalk and it grew and grew until it reached the clouds. By morning, it became a really tall beanstalk that Charlie Brown decided to climb. When he got to the top, he saw a castle in the clouds and decided to investigate what was inside it._

"Wow." Linus smiled.

"Agreed." Peppermint Patty chimed in as Marcie let out a yawn. "Tired?"

"No *yawn* Sir..." Marcie denied.

"As if..."

"Tee-Wee, why'd you stop reading?" Rattler asked.

"I'm too tired to finish it..." Thibault yawned, stretching a little before nuzzling into Rattler's chest.

"I got this." she smiled as he let out another yawn.

_Rattler: When Charlie Brown entered the castle, he saw a giant girl snoring madly in a single bed, a golden bird that laid golden eggs and a harp with the face of a girl on the table._

_"Help me, please! Have mercy!" the harp explained._

_"Hi there, I'm Charlie Brown." Charlie Brown introduced._

_"I'm Frieda Rich-that mean old giant turned me into a harp so I could put her to sleep at night."_

_"How?"_

_"I sing like an angel."_

_"Oh."_

_"And that's Woodstock, the unknown bird that lays the golden eggs."_

_Woodstock could only chirp in agreement._

_"Nice to meet you guys...how'd you like to live with me and my family?" he asked as they cheered. Charlie Brown smiled as he picked up Frieda and Woodstock. He was about to leave when the giant stirred._

_"Fee fi fo foy...I smell the blood of a failure boy, be he alive or be he dead, he'll be the broth for my soup and bread." the giant murmured sleepily before yawning. Charlie took the opportunity to slide him, the harp and Woodstock down the beanstalk._

"Why am I the giant?" Lucy asked.

"Because you are, sweetie." Snoopy replied.

"I oughta slug you!"

SMACK!

"I GOT DOG LIPS! GET HOT WATER! GET IODINE! I'VE BEEN POISONED! BLEAH!" announced Lucy in disgust.

"As I was saying..." Rattler tapped her fingers on the grass impatiently before hearing Thibault snore lightly. Thinking quickly, Rattler covered his ears before screaming "AS I WAS SAYING!"

"Yes?" the gang asked.

"May i continue the story?" Rattler wondered.

"Why not?" Linus shrugged.

"Thank you..."

"Go on." Peppermint Patty insisted.

"Oh Lambcake..." Cobra whispered before getting knocked out by a blow to the head.

"You had to tempt it, huh, babe?" Dominick sighed as he shuck his head in disbelief.

"Okay, now where were we?" Rattler asked before finding her page.

_Rattler: The brave round headed kid slid down the beanstalk and went inside to grab an axe. Luckily, he chopped it down before the fussbudget giant made her way to the bottom of the beanstalk. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" she shouted. And they all lived happily ever after; except for the giant, who was stranded in a swamp. THE END_

"Whoa..." the kids realized.

"I liked that story." Rerun smiled.

"Same." Piper flirted before letting out a loud yawn.

"Let's get you two to bed..." Lucy chuckled, grabbing both kids' arms and helping them to Rerun's bedroom, where they both flopped asleep upon climbing onto the bed.

Dominick sighed to himself as he grabbed a cold compress to put on Cobra's forehead, along with a bowl of ice cream for when she awoke from her dizzy spell. "Sorry about freundin..." Hans cringed a little.

"It's not really your fault." Dominick sighed. "That girl-"

"Marcie?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, she's got some real anger issues."

"Then you haven't met Lucille in her fussbudget days." joked Peppermint Patty.

"Patricia!" Lucy clenched a fist before breathing in and out a few times.

Frieda giggled to herself as she looked at Charlie Brown. "You always will rescue me, right?" she asked.

"Always, babe...even if you become a harp." Charlie Brown reassured, pecking her on the cheeks, forehead and finally, the lips.

**NEXT STORY: VERY GOOD ADVICE**


	5. Story 4

**STORY 4: SALLY IN WONDERLAND**

_Starring:_

_Sally Brown_

_Michael Dawson_

_Marceline Carlin_

_Snoopy_

_Charlie Brown_

_Peppermint Patty_

_Patty Swanson_

_Violet Grey_

_Frieda Rich_

_Faron_

_Claudia Alexandra Grandin_

_Skylar Williams_

_Franklin Armstrong_

_3_

_4_

_Margaux 'Python' Holt_

_Lucy Van Pelt_

_Amanda_

_Hillary 'Tarantula' Wilson_

Dominick sighed as he stroked Cobra's hair-the bow had knocked her out cold and she still hadn't awoken yet. Anxious and fearful, he stared a few daggers at a shameful Marcie. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he threatened as she sniffled to herself.

"I...I'm sorry..." Marcie trembled.

"You better be."

"Break it up, you two." Rattler coached, "Or there won't be just one unconscious kid here."

"I called an ambulance." Charlie Brown explained, "Here's to hoping Cobra's only injury was the blacking out."

"Yeah." Dominick huffed.

"May I continue with my fairytales?" Lucy asked, removing her icepack from her cheek.

"Of course." the others smiled perkily.

"Okay...'Sally in Wonderland'." Rattler cleared her throat happily.

_Rattler: Once upon a time, lived a brother and sister-Charlie and Sally Brown. One day, they were siting by the lake with their friend, Marcie as she read them her book on everything. Sally had become bored and fell asleep in Charlie Brown's lap as Marcie lectured the Browns about the backstory of Cinderella. When Sally awoke, she saw her boyfriend, Michael, dressed as a rabbit as he hopped off._

_I'm late, I'm late for_  
_ A very important date._  
_ No time to say hello, good-bye,_  
_ I'm late, I'm late, I'm late_  
_ I'm late and when I wave,_  
_ I lose the time I save._  
_ My fuzzy ears and whiskers_  
_ Took me too much time to shave._  
_ I run and then I hop, hop, hop,_  
_ I wish that I could fly._  
_ There's danger if I dare to_  
_ Stop and here's a reason why:_  
_ I'm over-due, I'm in a rabbit stew._  
_ Can't even say good-bye,_  
_ Hello, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. _

_Lovestruck, Sally followed him into a rabbit hole, where he hopped into a rabbit sized door. Being too large, Sally sighed and sat down by a table._

_"Drink me..." a voice echoed._

_"Who said that?" Sally asked._

_"I did...drink me." the voice replied._

_"Well, my big brother DOES tell me to be careful with what I drink...just a sip, nothing more; nothing less." and with that, Sally slowly drank a few drops of the drink, then something wonderful happened-she began to shrink until she fit in the door Michael ran through and tried looking for her boyfriend. "Michael? Babe? Where are you?" _

_She soon caught up to a pacing Michael. "Mickey!" she exclaimed._

_"Who?" Michael asked. "Never mind, I'm gonna be late!"_

_"Late? Late for what? Who's your date?"_

"Yeah, who is my date?" Michael asked.

"You'll see." Snoopy smirked.

"And who's the Queen of Hearts?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I don't know yet." Rattler shrugged. "Guess we have to keep reading...if it's my Tee-Wee though, I'm gonna slug a certain black eared beagle."

Thibault blinked sleepily. "What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"He's awake..." Jose Peterson chuckled, but Rattler didn't realize and kept reading.

_Rattler: Sally chased Michael into a garden where all sorts of roses were._

_"Hey! Watch it!" a purple rose snooted._

_"Careful, hun." a magenta rose exclaimed._

_"Watch it!" a lime green rose yelped._

_"Sorry, sorry, my fault, many apologies, so sorry." Sally guiltily blushed before crashing into two twin girls. "Who're you?"_

_"I'm 3 and that's 4." one of the girls explained._

_"No! I'M 3 and SHE'S 4." the other argued._

_"Uh...nice meeting you?" Sally questioned, running off before seeing a caterpillar sitting on a leaf, it took a puff of a chocolate cigar._

_"Whooooooooooooooooooooooo are yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou?" the caterpillar asked._

_"I'm Sally Brown, I'm chasing my boyfriend, Michael." the blonde girl explained._

_"I see...I had a girlfriend before, her name's Melanie..."_

_"Why don't you two get back together?"_

_"She's a frog and I'm a butterfly."_

_"But you're not a butterfly; you're a caterpillar."_

_"It depends on whooooooooooooooooooo sees what yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooou look like on the inside."_

_"Whatever..." Sally rolled her eyes as she walked over to a tea party where she saw Peppermint Patty and Claudia alongside Michael. Peppermint Patty had poured some root beer into Claudia's cup of tea. "Hi guys!"_

_"Is it your birthday, kid?" Peppermint Patty asked. She wore an oversized hat that read 10/6, a hypnotizing bowtie and a green suit._

_"No, Peppermint Patty...you know that!" Sally rolled her eyes._

_"Happy un-birthday!"_

_"Un-birthday?"_

_"Y-you know, you have a birthday once every th-three hundred and sixty five days a y-y-year; so the other three hundred and sixty four days are your un-birthday. Logic, huh, M-Mad Pepper?" Claudia asked, she too looked like a bunny but she was more brown than Michael._

_"Indeed, Claude Hare." the Mad Pepper smiled, taping on a teacup as a mouse resembling Skylar crawled out of it. _

_"What do you want now, Pepper?" Skylar huffed._

_"Prepare an extra seat for our friend...uh...what's your name?" _

_"My name's-" Sally began before Michael's timer went off._

_"Oh fiddle faddle, I'm late!" Michael exclaimed, hopping off._

_"What got into Michael?"_

_"The White D-d-Dawson has a date to play baseball with the Q-Queen of Hearts." the Claude Hare explained, tugging on her deep auburn ears anxiously._

_Sally ran off as she saw a Cheshire Beagle and a giant limp boned cat along the way until she saw two girls painting flowers._

_"What happened?" Sally asked._

_"The queen ordered for colorful roses, right, Lucy?." the tall girl explained._

_"The queen?"_

_"The Queen of Hearts." the shorter girl with black hair added. "Agreed. Margaux and I are painting the roses different colors so the queen doesn't get rid of us."_

_"Who's the queen?" Sally asked in distress until two girls walked towards them._

_"That's her and her apprentice." Margaux murmured._

_"Whoa, she looks insane!" _

_"She is."_

_"What is this?" The Queen of Hearts gasped, looking at the white roses. "MARGAUX! Anaconda, show her what happens when you don't color a rose fully."_

_"On it, your royal highness." Anaconda saluted._

_"These rose ARE gonna be painted red. And YOU, young girl, do you play baseball?"_

_"Well, my big brother does."_

_"So you play baseball?"_

_"Well..."_

_"I order you to play a game of baseball-if you strike out, I cut off your head."_

_"Oh good grief..."_

_Fearfully, Sally beat the Queen at the game, but the Queen grabbed Sally by the a-_

"STOP! STOP!" Sally cried out.

"I was gonna say the same thing." Rattler murmured.

"No, not that! Look at Cobra!" Lucy explained, pointing to a conscious, dizzy Cobra, holding her head tightly.

"Did you learn a lesson?" Dominick asked his girlfriend.

"Auntie Em, are we in Kansas?" a dizzy Cobra wondered.

"I'SOSORRY,COBRA! I LOSTMYTEMPER! CANYOUFORGIVEME? I'MSOSOSOSOSORRY!" Marcie trembled.

"Cobra? My name's Sylvia Melendez-not Cobra!"

"Uh...Cobra?" Rattler asked before Cobra shook her head. In Cobra's point of view, everything was triple.

"She'll be fine." Dominick reassured as Cobra slowly blinked her eyes. "See?"

"Yeah, that's me-Cobra." Cobra smiled. "Marcie..."

"Yeah?" Marcie asked.

"Sorry about calling you-"

"I'm sorry I slugged you."

"Good grief..." Charlie Brown rolled his eyes.

**NEXT STORY: A SLEEPY MUSICIAN**

**'I'm Late'**

© Walt Disney Music Company


	6. Story 5

**STORY 5: SLEEPING BEETHOVEN**

_Starring:_

_Schroeder Klimt_

_Lucille Van Pelt_

_Violet Grey_

_Snoopy_

_Andy_

_Olaf_

_Spike_

_Claudia Alexandra Grandin_

_Melanie_

_Patricia 'Peppermint Patty' Reichardt_

_Charlie Brown_

_Holly Newton_

_Thibault Watkins_

_Sylvia Melendez_

_Woodstock_

_and Freddy Fabulous_

"Ready for another fairytale?" Rattler asked as she checked in on Cobra.

"Sure thing, Holly." Cobra smiled, shaking her head a bit. "Ow...my aching head."

"I can't blame you." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Let's just not say the word for the rest of the night."

"Lambcake?" Melanie wondered, unknowingly dodging a furious Marcie's punch.

"Yeah...no one say it, please."

Andy, Olaf and Snoopy smiled as they aided Cobra. The three beagles were dressed as nurses from the first world war and wrapped her head and nose in bandages.

"Okay." Ox snickered. "This next story is called...uh...it's..."

"Whoopsie...I forgot to write the title." Snoopy blushed.

"It's called 'Sleeping Beethoven'." Lucy explained.

"I already know where it's going..." joked Charlie Brown.

"Put a sock in it, Charlie Brown." huffed Schroeder crankily before letting out a long yawn.

"Looks like someone's ready for beddy-bye." Violet teased, mussing his blonde hair.

"Am not..."

"And now, without further ado-the story of...'Sleeping Beethoven'...Rattler cleared her throat as Cobra smiled in wonder.

_Rattler: Long ago, in a castle in an enchanted land lived a king and queen. They had given birth to a son, who they named...uh..._

"How in Sparkyville do you pronounce this?" the Serpent Sister asked.

"I think it's pronounced as Schroroa...it's a combination of Schroeder's name and Aurora's name." Peppermint Patty suggested.

"Oh..." the kids realized.

_Rattler: To celebrate the baby's birth, the king and queen invited everyone in the kingdom-except for one person: her name was Violificent. She was furious to not receive an invitation and planned on sabotaging the party. Outside the castle doors, a boy dressed as a jester was handing out chocolate cigars as his loyal dog, a yellow bird and the dog's siblings greeted the guests. Out of the guests to arrive were three fairies._

_The first fairy was named Floradia and was dressed in a baby yellow dress with a matching pointy hat. To block out the crowd's cheers, she wore blue headphones to muffle the noise. She blessed the baby with kindness. The next fairy was named Faunadie and was dressed in purple with a lavender flower on her dress and hat. She blessed him with a knack for music-mainly the piano as it was the instrument of many past rulers before him._

_Before the third fairy-MintyWeather-could bless the baby, the wicked Violificent appeared from a cloud of smoke. She then stroked the baby's cheek and said "I too want to bless this baby. I shall bless him with A CURSE." as expected, the crowd gasped._

_"A curse?" a tall teenager with blonde hair murmured._

_"I know, right?" another teenager whispered back._

_"I shall curse him that when he plays a single wrong note on the piano before his twelfth birthday, he shall DIE!" the villain cackled before disappearing_

_MintyWeather decided to step in. "Maybe not, sister. Maybe I can soften your curse instead."_

_"How?" Fa__unadie and Floradia asked in unison._

_"Instead of dying when he plays a wrong note, he and everyone in the tower shall only fall into a deep slumber that can be broken with true love's kiss...and how I love true love!"_

_"We know!" Floradia rolled her eyes._

_MintyWeather smiled giddily-she was dressed in green and wore sandals on her feet instead of shoes like Floradia and Faunadie._

_For the next eleven years, the three fairies looked after Schroroa under the name of Schroeder. The four lived in a cottage and taught him everything they knew on playing music, reading and writing and baking. One day, Schroeder had met up with a group of girls.  
_

_"What're your names?" Schroeder asked innocently._

_"I'm Python." the girl with the brown braided hair smiled._

_"I'm Cobra." a frizzy haired girl added._

_"And I'm Princess Lucille Van Pelt II." the girl with the 50s hairdo giggled lovingly as she shot Schroeder a loving look. "What's your name?"_

_"It's Schroeder." Schroeder replied._

_"Have you heard of the missing prince?" Rattler asked._

_"Missing prince? No...why?" _

_"His name sounds almost like yours."_

_"Probably a coincidence...wanna come over?"  
_

_"Of course." Princess Lucille II smiled lovingly._

_She then-_

Rattler let out a yawn before putting the manuscript down and cautiously laying down on the grass with Thibault on her stomach. He had fallen back asleep a few minutes earlier and Rattler was beginning to doze off herself. They weren't the only ones tired either. Lucy turned over towards Schroeder only to see him sound asleep on his side, facing away from Lucy and murmuring in his sleep before rolling onto his stomach.

"That's my boyfriend..." Lucy giggled, stroking his hair tenderly.

"He's so cute when he sleeps..." Charlie Brown smiled as Frieda gave Lucy a teasing look.

"Looks like you have to kiss him awake."

"If you say so..." Lucy sighed, bending over before pecking Schroeder on the cheek as he smiled widely in his sleep.

Cobra gave a small smile as the beagles kept wrapping her in bandages and Dominick let out a hearty laugh. Peppermint Patty was also chuckling, but for a different reason. Eudora had flopped asleep on the grass, on her stomach and her hat had fallen off her head. Linus was siting beside his girlfriend and smiled as she murmured about marriage and children, making his hair stick up and his eyes widen.

"Children?!" he asked in disbelief before recalling that she was sleeping.

"Yeah, children." Skylar smiled as he laid down on his back and watched the stars sparkle. "They're also known as kids, tots, toddlers, babies, infants, pains-"

"Thanks..." Linus groaned.

"Can I tell the next fairytale?" Joslyn wondered.

"Sure, find one and read the name aloud." Lucy insisted.

"Oooh! A rendition of Hansel and Gretel..." Joslyn then sat down and opened it before a thought hit her. "I DON'T get the joke though..."

"Joke?"

"There's supposed to be a title joke. Well what is it?"

"You'll find out." Lucy smirked.

**NEXT STORY: REALLY, JOSLYN?**


	7. Story 6

**STORY 6: HANSEL AND GRETELS (WITH A SLICE OF LAMBCAKE AND SWEET DREAMS)**

_Starring:_

_Patricia 'Peppermint Patty' Reichardt_

_Marceline Carlin_

_and Hans_

"How many Gretels WILL there be?" Lucy wondered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Guess we're going to find out..." Joslyn smiled to herself. "But still...Gretels?"

"Just read it already..." Charlie Brown sighed. "We'll question the title later..."

"I always thought there was one Gretel." Melanie pointed out.

"Not when Snoopy writes a fairytale." Franklin agreed.

"Then...who's the other Gretel?" Sally pondered.

"Let's find out." Joslyn suggested.

_Joslyn: A long, long, long time ago, in a tiny cottage lived a little girl named Peppermint Patty and her father-a lumberjack. One day, Peppermint Patty had wandered into the forest when she stumbled across a younger girl. "Hi kid." Peppermint Patty smiled. "What's your name?"_

_"My name's Marceline Carlin." the younger girl politely explained._

_"Any nicknames...what about a middle name?"_

"Okay, okay...let's just get one thing straight! Neither of us have 'Gretel' in our names!" Peppermint Patty stated before hearing Marcie, Franco and Hans crack up. Then it hit her. "Oh...I get it...HANSel and Gretels…the Gretels are Marcie and I and Hans is Hansel, huh? The three of us will be bewildered by the witch's gingerbread house, huh?"

"Her predictions are fair." Linus sighed.

_Joslyn: Anyways...Marceline and Peppermint Patty began to wander off until they came across a gingerbread house in the middle of nowhere. Bewildered, the two girls ran towards it and began devouring it to bits._

"So...where's the witch?" Cobra wondered. "Hansel and Gretel DOES have a witch."

_Joslyn: A few hours passed and the two girls laid on the grass with swollen stomachs, trying to get up off the ground as the only remaining piece of the house was a tiny piece just perfect for a mousey. The two girls groaned in agony until a boy with fair skin and blonde hair ran up towards them._

_"You alright?" he asked, helping them both up._

_"Yeah, we're fine." Peppermint Patty smiled guiltily before letting out a loud belch._

_"What you think of?" _

_"We...what's your name?" Marceline wondered._

_"Name Hans." the boy smiled with a chuckle._

_"I'm Peppermint Patty." Peppermint Patty smiled._

_"And my name is Marceline-but my parents call me 'Marcie' for short." Marceline giggled to herself before letting out a tiny hiccup._

Joslyn looked up at the freckled girl. "So, you two..."

"Yeah, we once got stomachaches from eating too much." Peppermint Patty finished the sentence knowingly before looking at Marcie, who had fallen asleep in her lap, suckling on one of her friend's fingers. "I see she got a few tips from Linus..."

Lucy giggled and poked Marcie in the cheek. "Oh lambcake..." the fussbudget whispered quietly without a reaction. "Lamby? Lambcake? WAKE UP, LAMBCAKE!"

"Don't do it!" Cobra shrieked, causing Rattler to look around in confusion.

"Lambcake? Lambcake? Lambcake, lambcake, lambcake?"

"She's asking for it..."

Lucy then giggled and yanked at a strand of Marcie's hair without a reaction. "I said, 'lambcake'..."

Peppermint Patty smiled as Marcie yapped in her sleep, throwing a few wild punches at the air as Lucy backed away. "Missed me, Carlin."

"DON'T!" Cobra and Rattler screamed.

"GET UP, LAMBCAKE!" Lucy hollered.

"Please do something..." Hans insisted.

"I got the perfect thing." Joslyn smiled before tapping Lucy's shoulder. "Oh 'Mamba'..."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It's bad enough Marcie slugged Cobra while she was awake...heaven help us if she's as feisty when she's asleep." Linus sighed.

"That's what I'm finding out." Lucy smirked.

Melanie giggled as she looked at Schroeder. "I wonder what musicians dream of..." she smiled to herself.

"Probably music..." Franklin joked.

"Yeah, he's p-probably dreaming of B-b-Beethoven as we speak..." Claudia agreed, getting a laugh out of the kids.

_"Lucy?" Schroeder wondered as a girl with an ankle length blue dress walked towards him. _

_"Hey Shnookums…" she smiled as he blushed. _

_"Shnookums...I think I like that." he giggled at her comment before wrapping his arms around hers and she let out a hearty chuckle. _

_"Oh Schroeder, who would've thought musicians are such romantics?"_

_"They are."_

_"Someone tell me this isn't real...but it all feels so surreal..."_

_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long_  
_Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone, when you love someone_  
_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too_  
_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I want to be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_You're so good, when we make love it's understood_  
_It's more than a touch or a word can say_  
_Only in dreams could it be this way_

_When you love someone, yeah, really love someone_  
_Now, I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night_  
_There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh_  
_Ooh, I've been waiting_  
_(Waiting) I've been waiting_  
_(I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting) won't you come into my life?_  
_Aah-aah-aah_

_"I love you..." she whispered as he closed his eyes merrily._

"Yeah, Claude DOES have a point..." Peppermint Patty giggled. "I mean, the kid sure loves Beethoven...and we have our own favorite things too. Take me for example. I love sports..."

"True..." Charlie Brown smiled. "And I love kite flying."

"Lamb..." Eudora murmured in her sleep before flipping onto her back, "Cakes..."

"Oh no!" Dominick shrieked. "LOOK OUT!" and with that, he ducked down, hands covering his head before hearing a little giggle escape Linus' mouth, then another until it became wholehearted laughter. "I don't even wanna know...unless it's plumber's crack..."

"Dom, there's nothing to fear." Cobra reminded.

"Oh yes...Eudora said lambcake." Dominick stated. "We're in danger and all you're doing is laughing?"

"Nothing's going to hurt us tonight." Rattler comforted with a yawn.

"But to make you feel better, how about another fairytale?" Joslyn suggested.

"Sure thing." Pigpen smiled,

"I guess...if one of us gets slugged though, don't say I didn't warn you!" Dominick added.

"You're w-weird, Sir." Claudia whispered to Peppermint Patty.

"Don't you start calling me 'Sir' either." Peppermint Patty whispered back.

**NEXT STORY: FORGET LAMBCAKES, HAVE AN APPLE INSTEAD**

**'Waiting for a Girl Like You' **written by Lou Grammatico, Mick Jones  
© Somerest Songs Publishing INC


	8. Story 7

**STORY 7: SALLY WHITE AND THE SEVEN BIRDS**

_Starring:_

_Sally Brown_

_Charlie Brown_

_Frieda Rich_

_The Beagle Scouts_

_Lucy Van Pelt_

_Liam 'Rerun' Van Pelt_

_Linus Van Pelt_

_Eudora_

_Michael Dawson_

"Lambcake?" Lucy repeated one last time before turning to her friends. "We can continue without any problems from the lambcake gallery.**"

"What even IS a lambcake?" Melanie wondered. "And does it taste good?" Facepalms among the gang quickly followed.

"Don't ask, and don't jinx it either." Peppermint Patty explained as Claudia let her hair down, which was rare in itself. "And what're you doing, Claude?"

"T-trying on a new h-h-hairstyle, Sir..." Claudia confessed, letting a few strands of hair fall loose.

"I can help." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Thanks. N-no cutting though."

"How do you want it?"

"A bob...few split ends, but n-nothing else. Oh, and h-hide the ears."

"BUT TELL HER NOT TO CALL ME SIR AS WELL!" Peppermint Patty screamed before getting shushed by some very fed up kids.

Giggling, Joslyn grabbed another manuscript and opened it. "This seems promising...'Sally White and the Seven Birds'..."

"How come Jos hasn't gotten a role in a fairytale yet?" asked Cobra.

"Don't worry." Snoopy sighed, in the treehouse, typing on his typewriter. "She'll get a part too."

_Joslyn: A long, long, long, long, long time ago, a king and queen were siting by the windowsill. The queen, Frieda Rich-Brown,was seven months into her pregnancy and the king-Charles Brown was sitting by her side as he placed his hand on his wife's baby bump. _

_"Oh Frieda, I love you." he smiled._

_"I love you more." she giggled._

_"I love you most."_

_"No, I do."_

_"Anyways, since you'll be birthing our child, you must be really anxious._

_"I sure am, hun...I hope that-_

"Alright, who's snoring?!" Lucy barked, covering her ears with her hands. Claudia had grabbed her headphones and pulled out a piece of paper alongside her pens. "Can one of you blockheads tell me who's snoring?!"

"Patty..." the kids murmured to themselves.

"I'm awake..." Peppermint Patty giggled to herself.

"Same here..." Patty [Swanson] agreed. "It might be Ox though...he's been very quiet lately."

"Well, whoever it is, this is ridiculous!" Lucy shouted.

"Come on...living room…" whispered Linus as he scooped up Eudora.

"Okay, come on, Melanie...Mel? Mel, do you hear me?" Franklin wondered.

"Let's just get inside before one of us goes crazy." the tomboy suggested as Claudia began trembling.

"In this case, the only quiet place we'll find is the library..." Charlie Brown joked, half expecting Marcie to make a sarcastic remark.

"Or even six feet under..." Frieda explained, walking into the living room and pulling out a box of earplugs.

"Not funny." Lucy sighed.

"LAMBCAKE!" a voice screamed, catching the kids' attentions.

"He HAS a death wish..." Peppermint Patty snickered as a boy with messy hair giggled. His shirt was white and blue yet he giggled to himself.

"Oh lambcake..." he chanted as Lucy slammed the door.

"Forget it, kid!" Lucy sighed to herself. "I swear, that kid is BEGGING for it..."

"Can I continue?" an impatient Joslyn asked.

"Of course..." Franklin smiled.

_Joslyn: At the end of the pregnancy, the Queen had died from a birth complication. The king however, cared and nursed for his newborn baby girl lovingly. The baby had blonde hair, baby blue eyes, rosy lips and a contagious smile. Her name was Sally White._

"Isn't Sally's last name Brown?" Dominick wondered.

"You're starting to sound like my Melanie..." Franklin facepalmed.

_Joslyn: When Sally was only eight-years-old, the king remarried a lady named Lucille-who was a wicked woman. Her parents spoiled her rotten and now the new queen had it all-riches, a king for a hubby and a daughter Everyday, Lucille would ask the mirror "Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"_

_One day, Lucy's brother-who was trapped in the mirror-said, "Sally White's the fairest of them all, oh mighty great one." and Lucy was ready to pop more than one blood vessel. _

_In fact, Lucy declared, "Bring me the heart of Sally White!" to her youngest brother and Sally White's best friend-Rerun and Eudora respectively._

_"On it, sis." Rerun smiled._

_"You want us to do WHAT?" Eudora barked._

_Wittily, Eudora and Rerun decided to use a dead deer's heart to fool the queen-and it worked. During this time period, Sally White was ordered to leave the castle so her stepmother wouldn't get suspicious. Sally White found herself in front of a cottage and decided to clean it top to bottom. After cleaning it, Sally flopped on one of the kid sized beds and fell aslee-_

"Joslyn? Joslyn?" Lucy whispered as Joslyn began snoring. "WAKE UP!"

"I'll continue." Peppermint Patty declared before realizing something. "How do I get my thumb back?"

"I'll do the reading." Linus insisted.

"And then we'll have a long word on your thumb sucking behavior..."

_Linus: Soon, the cottage owners-seven little yellow birds-had arrived home. Their names were Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Flappy, Woodstock, Bashful and Grumpy. The seven birds were shocked that Sally not only cleaned their house but also cooked their dinner and made them desserts. After a long talk between birds and Sally White, she was allowed to stay. Eventually, the queen found out and decided to KILL Sally White herself. Suspecting she never had a crush on anyone, she made a poisoned apple and faked a disguise of an elderly lady. When Sally ate a bite of the apple, she fell fast asleep and could only be roused by true love's kiss._

_One day, Sally White's boyfriend from Royal Academy-Michael-arrived and saw his girlfriend asleep in a glass case the birds had made for her. Smiling, Michael kissed his girlfriend's rosy lips and her eyes opened and they all lived happily ever after._

"But what about the king?***" the kids asked.

"Same thing-he lived happily ever after." Snoopy smiled.

"Now Linus...about your thumb sucking habit..." Peppermint Patty began.

"I know; it's annoying..." Linus blushed.

"No...did you or did you not try to teach others how to hold a security blanket while sucking their thumbs?"

"Only once with Sally when she was a baby..."

"Aha!"

"I remember that. My remembery is very good." Sally chimed in.

Hans sighed, looking over at Marcie. He couldn't tell her, but he had to...but if he told her while she was sleeping...she might think it was a bad dream, which, to him, it was. An idea hit him and he whispered into her ear "Ich liebe dich, Freundin…****" as she gave a subconscious smile, releasing Patty's thumb from her mouth.

"I love you too...Hans..." she murmured in her sleep as he blushed.

"Always will..." he smiled, patting her head.

"Hans?" Claudia wondered.

"Yeah?" Hans replied.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he lied.

"That's f-funny...you looked k-kinda w-w-worried. Afraid your f-fr-freundin wouldn't wake up?" Claudia teased.

"Bit..." Hans sighed. "Just look out for her."

"You got it."

"Good."

"Claude, you overlook things..." Peppermint Patty sighed.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DREAMERS GONNA DREAM**

*: Back in Story 1-mention of the Werebeagle from Tales From Sparkyville was mentioned.

**: Lambcake gallery is a reference to Peanut Gallery.

***: "What about the king?" is a lyric said by Charlie Brown in Snoopy's typing song in Snoopy! The Musical

German Translations

****: I love you, girlfriend.

_NOTE:_ _Hello Season 3 of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter._


	9. Intermission

**INTERMISSION TIME: A BREAK FROM THE BOOKS**

"Not one word." Rattler yawned. "Not one word..."

"Why?" Cobra wondered.

"I don't know if we're safe..." Dominick explained, arming himself with crossties and a baby blanket he found under Lucy's bed.

"Relax..." Hans smiled. "Freundin asleep."

Dominick gave a sigh of relief as the last word escaped the boy's mouth. "Thank goodness...she doesn't act out dreams, right?"

"I hope n-not..." Claudia gulped.

"Why's that?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"Acting out d-d-dreams is scary...trust me."

"Incident with Krissy, huh?"

"A f-few years ago...Krissy was s-s-screaming about a burglar in the h-house...a cat burglar to be exact." Claudia stopped her story, expecting Melanie to ask why a cat would be a burglar but instead, looking over to see Melanie cozy in Franklin's lap and sleeping sweetly. "So anyw-ways...Krissy's g-g-girlfriend-"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Lucy shrieked before getting shushed.

"I m-meant girl that's a f-f-friend..."

"Oh, continue."

"So Krissy's f-f-friend who's a girl had to w-wake Krissy from her dream and oh b-boy was that s-scary for mom and I...we didn't know w-w-what was going on."

"Figures...I think I thrashed out in my sleep a few times after the incidents we experienced...Ace's, Python's death, Sally's accident..." Rattler shrugged.

"Who hasn't?" Cobra wondered.

"That sounds scary!" Skylar yelped.

"It is, Skylar." Linus sighed. "So, are you Claudia's cousin?"

"No, we're just old friends."

"Cool."

"Yeah." Claudia sighed before looking back at Hans with a slight look of confusion. "Hans, a w-word..."

"Yeah, Claudia?" Hans asked.

"Is there s-s-something you're not telling us?"

"NO! WHATGIVEYOUTHATIDEA?"

"J-just wondering...jittery, huh?"

"Bit."

"th-thought so...w-we all are."

"Yeah."

Claudia smiled before looking at Carrie, who was trembling. "Shh, don't cry." Claudia shushed.

"All babies cry, Claude..." Peppermint Patty murmured.

"I know...tell Auntie Claudia what's wrong."

"AUNTIE?!" the kids asked.

"Yeah...why?" Claudia wondered.

"You never told us you were an aunt before." Frieda smiled. "She looks like your sister-Krissy."

"Yeah...and sh-sh-she's an Oliver...not a G-g-Grandin."

"I wouldn't have know, hun. She has your eyes and Krissy's nose."

"Shucks..."

"I'MNOONE'SLAMBCAKE!" The room instantly fell silent.

"Some people whisper incomprehensible things when asleep...some have full on conversations..." Lucy began. "Others scream out from nightmares without waking themselves up."

"A bad dream does that, Lucy." Linus joked as Piper and Rerun-both exhausted and confused-ran towards the kids.

"What happened?" Rerun asked, looking at his big sister.

"Nothing, Rerun..." Lucy fibbed.

"Honestly?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"And what's a lambcake?" Rerun added, rubbing his eyes.

"They heard..." Linus, Franklin and Dominick groaned.

"Yeah, what was that?" Piper repeated. "And be honest...or else!"

"It was Marcie...she's...she had a n-n-nightmare..." Claudia sighed, wondering if they'd believe her.

"I thought so..." Rerun smiled, walking back to his room as Piper followed.

"But still 'lambcake'?" Piper asked.

"Must be an insult." Rerun realized. "Like the seven words."

"Which seven words?" Cobra wondered.

"They're not pretty." Peppermint Patty confronted. "And NOT for little kids."

Lucy just sighed and thought about something. "Maybe that's enough fairytales for one night." she suggested. "It's driving us insane."

Hans could only shake his head as Peppermint Patty's eyes lit up in wonder. "I have an idea! 4 o'clock breakfasts, like in Germany!" she exclaimed.

"You mean cold cereal and toast at four in the morning?" Sally wondered. "Cause that's all my big brother can make...as far as I know."

"I'll help, baby." Frieda insisted as they walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge for any breakfast foods they could use.

"Yum...this is gonna be fun." Sally smiled. "I never had breakfast at four in the morning."

"You'll love it, Sally!" Peppermint Patty giggled.

"But still, f-f-four in the morning?" Claudia reasoned.

"That's breakfast time in Germany, Claude."

"Oh..."

Frieda and Charlie Brown smiled as they began making a meal that would give everyone an idea of a German breakfast...except they didn't know what to do. "How do we even make a breakfast pancake?" Frieda wondered before Snoopy took control of the kitchen and made an entire German breakfast. "Great job, Snoopy; but it's not 4 in the morning yet...oh well..."

"What're we gonna do?" Charlie Brown asked.

"WHO WANTS A MIDNIGHT SNACK?!" Frieda called out.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" Eudora murmured, rousing from slumber. "And where's my hat?"

"Looking for this?" Linus teased as he spun her hat on his thumb. She just gave him a smirk before kissing his cheek and taking back her hat. "You should take it off more often."

"I don't know. I love my hat! I can't do without it."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe it's like with my blanket-a clutch." Linus suggested.

"You? You-Linus Van Pelt-had a blanket?" Skylar wondered.

"Yeah."

"Where is it?"

Linus sighed and pulled out a tiny piece from the woodchipper. "Here it is...woodchipper incident."

"Just be glad that wasn't YOU who was sucked in." Skylar pointed out. "I mean, how would your sister and brother react?"

"Depends on the timeline." Lucy sighed to herself as Schroeder let out a yawn.

"Lucy?" the blonde musician whispered quietly with a tiny yawn.

"Yes, babe?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh...Charlie Brown and Frieda are making midnight snacks."

"It's not New Years Eve..." they knew that voice.

"I guess Melanie's also awake..." Cobra stated.

"Yeah." Dominick sighed before looking at Thibault, snoring quietly in Rattler's lap as her eyes occasionally drooped only for her to sit up and shake her head. At this point, Andy and Olaf had also fallen asleep. Woodstock let out a yawn from his 'nest' (well, what he thought was a nest) before nuzzling deep and beginning to snore.

Franklin giggled as Melanie looked over at Charlie Brown and Frieda. "What're you doing at this hour?" she wondered.

"Making a midnight snack." Frieda explained. "We've got bratwurst, apple cake, pancakes, omelets and MANY more pancakes."

"We back in Germany?" Franco teased.

"That's what we were going for..." Charlie Brown sighed.

"It real thoughtful, Charlie Brown."

"Thanks...Snoopy made the food though."

"I could go for some Joe's later..." Peppermint Patty smiled. "Or even Ace's."

"Be patient, Patty." Linus sighed. "It's STILL not rebuilt entirely yet."

"I know...and it makes me so mad that I want to scream!"

"Please don't-we have some sleeping kids and one of them already KOed my girlfriend." Dominick sighed.

"She's fine, and that's all that counts, Dom, ol' boy." the tomboy smiled.

"True." Cobra agreed.

"Coming?" Franco asked. "Midnight snack."

"Midnight snack?!" the kids repeated before either running off to see what was going on or staying put on the couch, in deep dreams.

Peppermint Patty however decided to stay with Marcie until the younger girl awoke or until Charlie Brown insisted Patty grab a bite to eat. Whichever came first. The tomboy took this opportunity to grab another manuscript and read it aloud. "Cool!" she smiled as Joslyn awoke with a snort.

"Patty?" Joslyn yawned. "What's going on?"

"Just reading this awesome manuscript." Patty smiled.

"Oh...can I listen?" Joslyn wondered, rubbing her eyes.

"Sure. Besides, I need to read to someone."

**NEXT STORY: ONE LAST STORY**


	10. Story 8

**STORY 8: NATURALLY TANGLED HAIR (AND BEDTIME BATTLES)**

_Starring: _

_Frieda Rich_

_Charlie Brown_

_Snoopy_

_Olaf_

_Andy_

_Spike_

_Woodstock_

_Lucy Van Pelt_

_Joslyn_

_Dolores_

_Jose Peterson_

_Skylar Williams_

_Claudia Grandin_

_Patricia 'Peppermint Patty' Reichardt_

_Peggy Jean_

_Heather Wold_

_Marceline Carlin_

_Trevor B_

and the entire PEANUTS Gang

"Everyone, come in the living room." Joslyn called out. "Now!"

"What going on?" Hans asked.

"Something." Franco shrugged.

"Patty's gonna read the final fairytale of the night!" Joslyn exclaimed

"Good grief..." Charlie Brown groaned.

"We can have our midnight snack as we listen." Lucy negotiated.

"Okay." Linus smiled.

_Peppermint Patty: Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Sparkyville, lived a baby princess named Frieda. Frieda was blessed with naturally curly hair that couldn't ever be cut. The hair also had magical powers the baby didn't know about yet. One night-as her mother and father slept, a wicked woman named Mother Francesca kidnapped baby Frieda and renamed her 'Rapunzel' so no one could tell the difference. Francesca also kept Rapunzel in a tower when her older brother-Frederick-found out. One day, when she was only 11, Rapunzel had snuck out of the tower and went exploring. She made her way to Sparkyville Square._

_"Hi there...I'm Linus. What's your name?" a boy politely asked._

_"Rapunzel. Thanks for asking, hun." Rapunzel blushed slightly before Linus grabbed her hand and introduced her to his best friend-Charles Brown._

_"Charlie Brown; this is Rapunzel." Linus smiled._

_"Weird name." Charlie Brown shrugged, "But you sure have nice hair."_

_"I'm so envious of it!" a girl named Sally exclaimed._

_"Ditto." her friend-Eudora agreed._

_"It's so beautiful." Sylvia, Amanda and Holly stated.  
_

_"Agreed." Lucy chimed in._

_"Incredible!" Joslyn smiled._

_"Wow!" Violet said stunned._

_"How's it so long?" Patty asked._

_"It's never been cut, has it?" a girl named Marceline asked her two friends._

_"I g-g-guess so." Claudia shrugged._

_"Whoa." Patricia stated._

_"Not once." Rapunzel answered back._

_"What do you do when you get gum in it?" Melanie asked._

_"Gum? I never get gum in my hair."_

_"Lucky you..." Lucy sighed. "Happened to me once and boy was it annoying..."_

_"Yeah." Linus facepalmed._

_"Indeed." a little boy named Rerun agreed._

_"Your hair's real nice." a redhead smiled._

_"Indeed..." Charlie Brown blushed as a fuming girl huffed. Her name was Peggy Jean by the way._

_"How do you keep your hair so tame?" a teenager named Trevor asked._

_"I wonder that too..." Hans added._

_"I honestly have no idea." Rapunzel blushed._

_"So...it magical?" Franco asked._

_"I guess."_

_"Wow!" Dolores smiled._

_"Impressive." Jose agreed._

_Four beagles barked in agreement._

"That's enough reading for one night, Patricia. We better turn in." Lucy stopped Peppermint Patty.

"Good idea...I was beginning to nod off..." Peppermint Patty yawned before looking at Marcie again. "Phew...she's still asleep."

"Must be a heavy sleeper..." Cobra theorized.

"How heavy IS a heavy sleeper? Are they heavier than regular sleepers?" Melanie wondered, but the kids shrugged it off as over exhaustion combined with Melanie's naivetés.

"Yes, Mel..." Franklin chuckled. "Heavy sleepers ARE heavier than a regular sleeper..." he played along. "End of story."

"Okay...I'm ready for bed."

"Good."

"Yeah." Hans sighed. "Bedtime..."

"What's wrong exactly?" Schroeder wondered before Hans signaled him to a quiet room.

"Well..."

"Just tell me, you trust me, right?"

"Yeah...but..."

"What's wrong? Be honest."

"Sagen Sie Marcie nicht…"

"Don't tell Marcie? Don't tell her what?"

"Just...Sagen Sie Marcie nicht…"

"Okay...I won't tell her...besides, I don't know WHAT you don't want me to tell her either."

"Phew..."

"Yeah..."

"Weird one..." Snoopy thought. "Better keep an eye on him...don't tell her what though?"

"Beats me." Gracie shrugged with a sigh as she licked Snoopy's cheek. "You had a bit of bratwurst on your muzzle..."

"Thanks, Gracie..."

"No problem, oh brave WWI Flying Ace..."

"Come on over to the French Café...I'll get a table for us..."

"Good grief." gasped Charlie Brown. "Claudia, your dog's in love with my dog!"

"What?!" Claudia shrieked.

"Yeah..."

"C-crazy, Charlie Brown."

"Is not..."

"Chuck, you're just overtired...get some sleep." Peppermint Patty suggested before sighing. "And if I hear anyone call me Sir-they're gonna get it!"

"Get what, Sir?" Cobra teased.

"You don't want a second blackout, do you, Serpent Sister?"

"N-n-no..."

"Good."

"Let's just hope we get SOME sleep tonight..." Frieda sighed, yawning.

Giggling, Snoopy and Gracie smiled as they snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a case of root beer. "This isn't the French Café; but it'll do..." Snoopy explained.

"If you say so..." Gracie flirted. Within minutes, they were 'drunk' on root beer, sobbing uncontrollably and howling.

"Hello? Charles..." Charlie Brown instantly opened an eye. "Your dog's over here a...again...he's drinking all..." confused, he sat up straight, trying to comprehend what he was hearing before it hit him-no only was she sleep talking, but she was advising him about something.

"All the root beer? Oh good grief..." Charlie Brown sighed as he entered the kitchen to see the two dogs whimpering. "I know that, but how did Marcie know as well? Oh well..." he murmured to himself.

"It's not our fault..." Gracie denied before belching.

"Yeah, general...we were getting away from the war..." Snoopy added.

"I'll have to advise Linus and Lucy..." Charlie Brown shook his head. "I'll do it first thing in the morning..."

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Rerun shouted, running into the kitchen before kicking Snoopy and Gracie out of the house.

"Oh right...Rerun..." the blockhead sighed. "HE'S awake..."

"I had a feeling something was wrong, Charles." Rerun explained before walking back to his room.

"It's gonna be a long night..."

Frieda giggled a bit. "So?" she asked.

"By jolly, she's right..."

"So they were drinking root beer?"

"Yeah, Frieda...why can't I have a normal dog?"

"When we meet someone with a normal dog, we'll ask." and with that, Charlie Brown fell asleep nuzzling into his girlfriend's naturally curly hair.

**NEXT CHAPTER: AFTERMATH**


	11. Intermission II

**INTERMISSION TIME II: KEEPING IT TOGETHER**

"Wow, what a night..." Thibault yawned, stretching a bit before straightening out his mussed up hair. "I tossed and turned all night."

Rattler gave a giggle as she fixed her braids. "You sure did, Tee Wee..." Dominick however looked tuckered out beyond control. "Was there another lambcake incident?" she joked.

"Beat up Cobra in the middle of the night...I had to make a straight jacket to keep her from killing my girlfriend..." Dominick sighed.

"And it was scary..." Cobra added, holding an ice pack to her cheek. "I'm glad you slept through it though, Thibault...or else all you-know-what would've broken loose twice over."

"Marcie and I had our problems years ago; I'm sure she'd never hurt me..." Thibault sighed. "Purposefully that is...I feel sorry for you, Sylvia."

"She said something about a 'Floyd' though...must've been a bad dream." she realized. "And if it was, I'm glad she's not always this easy to tick off."

Charlie Brown and Frieda awoke to Dominick slamming the fridge door to retrieve some frozen peas yet screaming at the sight of empty root beer bottles. "I'm not even asking..." Frieda whispered.

"You don't ask questions and I won't answer the questions." Charlie Brown agreed.

Joslyn had awoken to Cobra wincing in pain (loudly) and was shocked to see her beaten up to a pulse. "SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR!" Joslyn exclaimed loudly.

"Why?" Peppermint Patty groaned before looking at Marcie, squirming in the DIY straight jacket Dominick made out of bungee cords and a blanket he found in Lucy's room. "Out of all the things I could think of-never in my wildest dreams..."

"I don't even want to know what happened, Sir..." Marcie sighed.

"Good idea, Carlin..." Lucy rolled her eyes. "But if you have any questions, don't be shy to ask them."

"Okay...I DO think we should address the elephant in the room though."

"Elephant?" Melanie wondered in awe. "There's an elephant in the room?"

"If I could, I'd facepalm right now."

"Well, I guess an explanation IS needed..." Dominick scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, I think it is." Cobra sighed.

"Who the heck is 'Floyd'?" Dominick asked, untying the bungee cord-blanket straight jacket.

"Floyd's an idiot who called me lambcake a few years ago at camp..." Marcie explained. "He wouldn't stop doing it because he had a crush on me...he thought the pet name was cute-to this day, I believe it was pure sarcasm. So I pounded him! I hit him with a first aid kit and a lunch tray! I shoved him in the lake and in a bushel of poison oak...just the thought of being called lambcake makes me want to KILL him..."

"Two words, Marcie..." Linus began. "Restraining order."

"Can't..." she replied.

"Why?"

Marcie giggled. "I never told him where I live...he hasn't bothered me since...but if he does, he won't be living!"

"Contact a mental institution..." Violet instructed to Shermy. "We got another one..." It was safe to say Shermy didn't find it funny.

"It's always the quiet ones..." Melanie realized, patting Marcie on the head. "Why DON'T you like being called lambcake exactly?"

"When someone calls you a lambcake when you are NOT a lambcake, they're being sarcastic!" Marcie snapped.

"Then I shouldn't tell her..." Hans sighed.

"Tell her what?!" Schroeder asked in annoyance. "Hans, you're driving me up the wall!"

"How? We're all on the floor." Melanie explained.

"Let's just make breakfast and try to forget the l-a-m-b-c-a-k-e incident..." Peppermint Patty suggested.

"Easy for you to say..." Cobra winced. "YOU didn't get pummeled by your best friend in the middle of the night. SHE didn't think YOU were a boy named Floyd."

"Let it go, babe..." Dominick sighed. "We'll deal with Marcie's anger later."

"It better go away soon..." was all Hans could tell himself.

"Yeah...she's out-fussing ME...and that's saying something..." Lucy blinked in awe.

Snoopy giggled as he, Olaf, Andy and Gracie made breakfast for the gang-bacon with 12 different kinds of eggs, fruit, pancakes, toast, waffles, French toast, sausage, ham, cereal and fruit kababs alongside fruit juice, water, milk and root beers the dogs didn't touch during the night.

"Wow, what a feast!" exclaimed Peppermint Patty.

"It's amazing!" Claudia agreed.

"Who knew Andy and Olaf could cook?" Ox asked.

"Beats me..." Patty [Swanson] shrugged.

"It's amazing what they can make..." Rattler realized.

"Yeah!" Thibault licked his lips.

"Those beagles might be stupid at times, but boy can they make a breakfast..." Lucy added as Schroeder snickered.

"Indeed." he replied.

After breakfast, the gang was hanging out in the park. Cobra had to sit on the bench due to her injuries despite them being minor-unlike Sally's temporary paralysis. With a sigh, she and Dominick looked over at the kids playing-well, almost all of them. Charlie Brown, Frieda and Lucy were on monkey bars; Sally and Eudora were being pushed on the swings by Michael and Linus respectively; Hans and Franco were talking about something; Rattler, Thibault and Joslyn were in the sandbox with Dolores and Jose Peterson; Rerun and Piper were on the seesaw; Ox, Patty, Violet and Shermy were on the climbing wall; Pigpen was making some mud pies and Franklin and Melanie were playing some sort of game; however Claudia, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were sitting under a tree and not playing with the others. Frieda took notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I feel terrible, Frieda...I could've killed Cobra..." Marcie sighed. "And I had no awareness about the situation while I was pummeling her either."

"Whoa...I g-guess you do act out your d-d-d-dreams..." Claudia gulped, putting down her sketchpad.

"Sometimes...usually they don't involve much action..."

"I guess this wasn't one of those times..." Peppermint Patty realized as she tossed her baseball in the air, catching it in her glove.

"Gee, Sir, who told you?" Marcie groaned sarcastically.

"I think we should talk to Cobra." Frieda suggested. "Coming, Marcie?"

"Are you coming, Sir?"

"You have to fight your own battles, Marcie." Peppermint Patty explained. "Claude and I'll be waiting by the tree though for when you and Frieda return..."

"Y-y-you can do it." Claudia encouraged.

"C-c-Cobra..." Marcie trembled. It was gonna take time, but hopefully, Cobra would learn to forgive.

"What, Carlin? Gonna pummel me again?" Cobra growled.

"I...I wanted to apologize for last night..."

"Oh, you do, do you? Well, has it ever occurred to you that you could've killed me the same way Anaconda killed Python!?"

"Cobra..." Rattler groaned. "Keep your voice down, we can hear you from here."

"She's right, babe..." added Dominick.

"Whoops...well, Marceline Carlin?" Cobra blushed.

"My humble apologies, Cobra..." trembled Marcie.

"Come here, Carlin..."

"Yes?"

"Don't. Ever. Let. It. Happen. Again. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am, miss Melendez."

"It's 'Cobra' or 'Sylvia' to you, Marcie..."

"You called me 'Marceline' AND 'Carlin'...payback..."

"She's got a point..." thought Frieda before looking back at Charlie Brown.

"Hey Frieda, come try out the monkey bars!" Lucy called out.

"Coming, Lucy!" Frieda smiled.

"Cobra..." Marcie blushed. "I'm deeply sorry about last night and I hope we can patch things up...do you accept my forgiveness?"

"Maybe..." Cobra sighed. "Actions speak louder than words."

"True..." the bespectacled girl sighed before pulling out a book and reading it to herself. Cobra took notice.

"La-Marcie?" Cobra caught herself from saying 'Lambcake' just in time too. "What're you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet...why?" Marcie replied.

"Can we listen?" Dominick asked.

"Sure...what about you, Cobra? Wanna listen?"

"Why not?" Cobra shrugged. "Who knows, with your anger, you would've made for a great Serpent Sister." she teased as the three giggled. Claudia and Peppermint Patty smiled before joining their friends. After all, any tale was an adventure waiting to happen.

"If you say so, Cobra..." Marcie giggled. "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife."

"Do continue." Dominick insisted.

"And so ends a tale of many tales told by Mamba and dramas unfolded by a Cobra; her boyfriend and the best friend of one of the girls has end 'Tis just another chapter in their lives...what do you think, Penny?" a tall lanky angel asked from a cloud in the sky.

"I think there're more Lucy Tales to tell-but for a different day that is...also, what rhymes with 'lives'?" the other female angel agreed.

"I think so too...hmm...didn't think about that one."

**THE END (ALMOST)**

**UP NEXT: EPILOGUE**


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"I s-still don't believe it..." Claudia sighed. "You, Marceline C-c-Carlin, beat up Cobra t-twice in one night?!"

"Yeah...not my best moment..." Marcie blushed.

"She's never gonna live this down." Peppermint Patty added. "But at least you made amends."

"Yeah..." Thibault agreed. "Actions DO speak louder than words though...I'm just shocked no one called the insane asylum when you really attacked her...trust me, a belt to the chops is a lot safer." he then looked up at Claudia. "Don't analyze what I just said either, sister."

"I w-won't..." Claudia declared. "B-besides-we nearly called an asylum at half past midnight..."

"What held you back?" Lucy wondered.

"Marcie doesn't usually hurt a fly." Peppermint Patty sighed. "It's just...not her thing."

"If she wouldn't hurt a fly; then why hurt Cobra?" Melanie questioned.

"It's an expression..." Marcie sighed. "Besides, there's more anger where that came from."

"Where?"

"Don't ask."

"We won't..." Rattler and Cobra winked at each other.

"I wonder where the dogs are..." Charlie Brown realized as he, Lucy, Linus, Rattler, Ox, Claudia, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Thibault, Cobra, Dominick, Melanie, Franklin and Skylar walked home, only to see the four beagles typing on the grass-Snoopy and his brothers were on typewriters while Gracie was on a computer.

"Good grief, Claudia...where'd Gracie learn to TYPE?" Linus asked in shock.

"L-let's just say Snoopy's been t-t-teaching her the stuff he does." Claudia chuckled to herself.

"Yeah." Cobra sighed. "We noticed, right, Freckles?"

"Yeah..." Peppermint Patty agreed.

"Right, Brahminy?" Rattler asked, nudging Marcie.

"BRAHMINY?!" the kids asked before it hit Lucy.

"Oh great..." Lucy began. "I'm Mamba, Holly's Rattler, Amanda's Anaconda, Margaux was Python, you're Cobra and now Marceline's a Brahminy?"

"A Brahminy Blind Snake to be exact." Cobra responded cheekily.

"Oh great..." Peppermint Patty sighed. "Mamba all over again; minus the 24/7 temper..."

"I...I don't know how to react..." Marcie trembled.

"Don't worry, Brahminy; we'll teach you the ropes." Rattler added before she, Cobra and Marcie giggled.

"W-what's so funny?" Claudia asked.

"Fooled you." Rattler snarked playfully.

"Phew..." Peppermint Patty smiled. "For a minute, I thought Marcie was going Serpent Psycho..."

"Serpent Psycho?" the Serpent Sisters asked in unison.

"I don't even want to know what that meant..." Linus sighed.

"I th-think they were p-p-pulling our legs..." Claudia shrugged.

"They are?" Melanie asked, looking at her legs.

"Oh good grief..." Franklin sighed.

"It's an expression!" Skylar groaned.

"We don't need another Serpent Sister though, Lucy..." Charlie Brown explained.

"Yeah...another Serpent Sister would be too much for all of us...even if she's the quietest of her friends." Dominick added. "It's always the quit ones too..."

"That'll make for a wonderful fairytale though! Snoopy, take this down...The Dawning of Brahminy..." Lucy smiled as Snoopy gave a smile. "It was a dark and stormy night..."

"As long as she doesn't become the next Serpent Sister, I'll agree to this." Snoopy explained to Olaf, Andy and Gracie as everyone let out a laugh. There always was a fairytale to write, and this WOULD be Snoopy's first bestseller...somehow he knew it.

**THE END**


End file.
